Bertrand Oubier
Professor Bertrand Oubier, was a famous French archaeologist specialising in Mayan artefacts. The setting for Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror begins with an appointment between Nicole Collard and the professor to discuss a Mayan stone Nico has found, Professor Oubier is seemingly not home, however, as a large Central American Indian opens the door to them and gestures them upstairs towards his study, instead of trading information about the artefact Nico is kidnapped and George Stobbart is knocked unconscious and tied to a chair. A paraffin lamp is knocked over and sets the carpet alight trapping George in an incredibly dangerous situation. Through dialogue with various characters, both initially after leaving the mansion and throughout the game, it is said that Oubier shot his wife because he hated her participating in certain films. Further rumours suggest that the professor escaped from doing jail time thanks to his team of brilliant lawyers getting him off the hook. His wife was a famous French film actress humorously known as Carol Kleimachs, the professor often referred to her with the affectionate nickname "Little Dachshund" or "sausage dog" in English. Professor Oubier is not actually seen himself until George and Nico stumble across him during their excursion to Quaramonte City. Neither of the two protagonists recognise him until they are told who he is by General Raoul Grasiento and when asked about his whereabouts at the time of Nico's kidnap by George he says that his mansion is only a summer home and that he has not been back there for over six months, he goes on to mention how he is there to see the solar eclipse from the best place on the planet and promptly leaves when asked outright about his wife’s demise showing both devastation at her loss and suspicious behaviour in relation to his actions towards her. The Professor is next seen at the British Museum by Nico while she is trying to track down the Eagle stone. Again he does not stay long, denying that he even set up a meeting between himself and Nico in the first place and hastily exits to catch his taxi away. The discovery of the now-missing stone leads to Nico’s revelation that Oubier has stolen it and she tries to follow him to where he is most likely to go, the docks. Nico’s hunch pays off and she arrives to see Oubier enter a boat being guarded by Pablo. On further examination it is revealed that the Professor is under the employ of Karzac and has been working for him in order to obtain the three Mayan animal stones spoken of in legend. It is also suggested that up to now, Oubier does not know why he is sent after the stones and soon confronts Karzac on the matter. Karzac admits he intends on sending the stones to the bottom of the sea so that he can usher in the return of Tezcatlipoca, Oubier shows great scepticism to the notion to which he is derided by Karzac. Karzac goes on to reveal that he was the one who murdered the professor’s wife in cold blood, knowing that the act would shake Oubier mentally and make him weak enough to be turned onto drugs. Karzac would supply Oubier with drugs so that he would do anything Karzac wanted for a fix and, now that Karzac had one of the stones so Tezcatlipoca can no longer be imprisoned by the trinity of stones, Oubier was no longer of use. Karzac raises his gun as the full scale of the betrayal sinks into Oubier’s head and he is shot twice in the torso still clutching the stone in his hands. Broken Sword II The Smoking Mirror Remastered Comic It describes the process Nico went through in order to obtain the Coyote stone from Karzac's men. Finding the stone unusual, considering it was found in a drug shipment, Nico lends the stone to André Lobineau for safe-keeping and takes George along with her to the meeting at his mansion. Gallery Category:Friends Category:Deceased Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Broken Sword 2: The Smoking Mirror Category:London, England Category:British Museum Category:Quaramonte city, Central America Category:Quaramonte City Market Place Category:Male